The Mummy Mental Instituition
by Scorpion.rose
Summary: After an accident, Evelyn is confined in a mental hospital. Jonathan is completely upset while Dr. O'Connell tries to understand her delusions about mummies and past lives. Did Imhotep distort reality or Evelyn really lost her mind? Read and find out.
1. Enter

**St. John Mental Institution**

\- I'm so sorry. –Jonathan was holding the clipboard with tears in his eyes. If he had helped his family in that excavation maybe his parents would still be alive.

\- You found the book of Amon-Ra Johnathan! Read it and send him back to hell! –Evelyn yelled as the nurses held her in the stretcher and gave her another anesthetic.

\- It's a difficult choice, but that's the only hope she has. – Doctor Thorn said, trying to convince Jonathan to sign the form allowing the lobotomy. In Evelyn's fantasies, Dr. Thorn was an evil mummy she had brought to life.

\- All my life I've failed to keep you safe, Evy. – Jonathan couldn't stand watching his sister in that condition.

\- Wait a minute. What's going on in here? –Dr. O'Connell arrived.

-We're trying to calm Ms. Carnahan to start the procedure. Some moments ago, she was in the morgue! –Dr. Thorn answered.

-The city of the dead! –Evelyn screamed.

-First, who left her alone in there? That morgue can disturb even me. Second, That's not a reason to send her to more shocks or lobotomy. Mr. Carnahan, – Dr. O'Connell took the clipboard of Jonathan's hands - Please, go home and think about that. Take a week or two, even a month if you want.

\- O'Connell! you saved me. –Evelyn said relieved thanks to the medicine.

\- Forget the mummies, okay? Go to sleep. –O'Connell caressed her head.

\- O'Connell, you're ruining my work. –Thorn told O'Connell.

-With all respect Thorn, you're ruining this lady. You know that you and Ms. Morrigan make her nervous, so why you don't leave her to me?

* * *

 ** _Some months after_**

Jonathan and O'Connell were talking on the corridor.

\- What's the news for her? –Jonathan asked hopefully.

\- The good news is that the violent episodes ceased almost completely and the negative symptoms are almost gone.

\- And the bad news?

\- Some delusions are more articulate, including people she knows. She believes she is a reincarnated princess of Egypt. Dr. Thorn is a mummy, Ms. Morrigan is her past life evil stepmother, Half our staff are sacred warriors and the other half are mummies. She tried to "adopt" a boy from here, he accepted the idea, but Mr. Thorn took him away from her and now she says Mr. Thorn kidnaped him. And… -O'Connell paused.

\- And what? –Jonathan asked him

\- She believes that she and I are married… Probably because she feels lonely in here…

O'Connell looked at Evelyn's photo on her records. Even tough it was strictly against all medical guidelines, O'Connell was in love with her.

\- All that because of the accident. – Jonathan sighed.

\- That's a theory. –O'Connell touched Jonathan's shoulder – The archeological accident was bad for your both, but the loss of both parents at once… this is the worst.


	2. Something wrong

Ms. Morrigan entered Evelyn's room.

\- Good afternoon. – She said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

\- For you it's good. You took everything from me. – Evelyn glared at her.

Morrigan was the nurse Evelyn hated the most. And that hate was mutual.

\- _Take_? I bring most of your meals, medicine… I _take care_ of you…

\- You come here to amuse yourself, Anck su namun. – Evelyn got up.

\- Calm down Ms. Carnahan or I'll be forced to call a strait jacket.

\- I bet it was your idea. You're a deceiver. Like you deceived the Pharaoh, my father…

\- Oh, stop it! It's ridiculous! You think you're special, but you aren't. You're just another spoiled lady who can't deal with your problems and worry the family for attention! Face the reality Ms. Carnahan! _The world isn't an Egyptian palace, and you're not a princess_. – Morrigan told her with cruelty and left the room.

Evelyn felt on her knees and cried holding her head. Every day she hoped to wake up from that nightmare with Rick beside her and Alex saying "good morning mom" but instead everything she loved was lost. Nobody believed her and she was all alone. Her only comforts were memories from the past. A beautiful made up past… A _fairytale of lies_.

* * *

It was night, O'Connells job was finished. He left the hospital and he looked at it from outside. It was an attractive construction by daylight but in that darkness, he could understand why people used to say it was haunted. O'Connell noticed a white figure was on the roof. Was it a patient or a ghost? He rushed to it.

After climbing many steps, he saw a woman near the roof's edge. The wind on her long brown hair. He approached her slowly, she turned back trembling. It was Miss Carnahan.

-Ms. Carnahan, how did you… Nevermind, you need to go back. – He said, reaching out for her.

-I won't. I can't endure any longer. That's the only way out– Tears rolled her pale face as she gave one more step towards the roof's edge.

\- Stop! Of course, you can. Listen, that's not the solution. If you jump you won't heal. You're feeling lost because you're in pain but…

-No, I'm clinging to a lie. You… you don't love me. I'm not married, I'm just condemned to suffer, I don't want to live like this. I'm worthless and mad.

\- Damn, - O'Connell was trying to choose his words – Evelyn you're not worthless, you're amazing, beautiful and sweet… you can overcome it, believe me. I'm here for you and so is your brother.

\- But I don't know what to do…

\- We can figure it out together! Just give me your hand!

Evelyn looked at him, his eyes were watered. She looked at the edge. She didn't really want to die. She only wished to _stop that pain_.

\- Please, _stay with me,_ Evelyn! – O'Connell was ready to shout how much he loved her.

Trembling, she finally held O'Connell's hand. He hugged her and kissed her head as she cried. She heard O'Connell's heart pounding as much as hers.

\- Don't you ever try this again Ms. Carnahan, Talk to me instead. I'm here to help, okay?

\- okay. – Evelyn said, feeling calmer in his arms.

He waited a moment and took her inside her room again.

\- It can't rain all the time, Ms. Carnahan. The sun always comes. - He kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight. Then O'Connell closed the door and outside he waited until she fell asleep to leave. He was going to pay more attention to her.

* * *

On the next morning, Jonathan came to see Evelyn. That only happened once in a month. It was always good to meet Johnathan, although he seemed more and more devastated each visit and Evelyn blamed herself.

\- Jonathan… Do you remember the accident with mom and dad? – Evelyn asked.

\- Not much.

\- How was it?

\- Well… I don't remember clearly. Why are you asking-

\- My admission! Do you remember my first day in this place?

Jonathan tried to remember, but there was a blank on his mind about that day.

\- Why are you asking me that, old mum? – Jonathan was confused.

\- I need to know how did this asylum become where I sleep! – Evelyn asked in a vexed tone.

\- Evy… - Jonathan held her shoulders and tried to think about something comforting to say. He wasn't good with that.

\- What really matters to me is not the day you got in here, but the day you'll _leave_. You'll always have me, old mum. I will never stop coming here.

Jonathan hugged Evelyn and tears rolled down her face while he tried to fight back his.

After he left he tried to remember about her admission. How could he forget? He should drink less, for sure.

No one in the hospital could remember Evelyn's admission. Not even Dr. O'Connell. He said Dr. Thorn took care of everything. Something was wrong. Very wrong and she was going to find out.

* * *

Other nurses used to envy Ms. Morrigan. She didn't have much work to do. Now she was going to Dr. Thorn's office.

\- May I help you? – She said, locking the door behind her as she entered.

He took her in his arms and gave her a breathtaking kiss.

\- She remembers too much. –She said after pulling him softly.

\- I know.

\- And O'Connell he's-

\- Hush –he placed a finger on her lips– His efforts aren't taking effect.

\- I like to see them suffer too, but we can't wait anymore. –She told him.

He touched her head with his fingertip.

\- Soon, I shall "fix" her head and we will leave this cursed place.

\- You always had the best treatments, _Imhotep_. –She opened his shirt.

\- And you the best plans, _Anck Su Namun_.


	3. Façade of Reality

It was Sunday, Most of nurses and doctors were off. Evelyn waited until O'Connell was busy to sneak to the East side of the hospital – more specifically to the _children's unit_. There, she met Alex.

\- Alex! – She hugged him – are you fine?

He nodded his head. Alex didn't know how fine felt like. He looked tired and he had dark circles around his eyes.

\- I need your help.

\- I can't. Dr. Thorn prohibited me from speak to you because you're not my mom and you're ill. – Alex said sadly.

\- He won't know you met me, I swear. I just need a favor, please.

Evelyn whispered a plan on Alex's ear. He agreed to help. He would do anything to stay near Evelyn. She was the nicest person in there, although she was crazy.

* * *

Alex looked for Doctor Thorn.

\- Dr. Thorn, I need your help, please! – Alex called him.

Alex started to tell Dr. Thorn a crazy and long dream he had last night, he also pointed the men Ms. Morrigan used to chat with for _hours_ while Evelyn got inside his office and searched for something. Most of his file cabinets were empty. She found a folder with her name on it, but all the pages inside were blank. One drawer was locked. So was a long and narrow closet on the office's corner. The key should be there somewhere. She started to search…

\- Carnahan! – Ms. Morrigan has entered the office – What are you doing here?

\- Uh… Shopping! I'm going to make a special dinner tonight for Rick, Alex, and John...

Morrigan rolled her eyes and took Evelyn back. On the way to her room, Evelyn breathed relieved. Morrigan didn't suspect anything. Evelyn met Alex on the corridor.

\- Sorry. It didn't work. – Evelyn told him, upset.

\- No problem. – Alex kissed her cheek and put something discreetly on Evelyn's pocket as he hugged her. It was a key he took from Dr. Thorn.

* * *

O'Connell went to meet Evelyn. She was walking from one side to another on her padded cell.

\- So, you were exploring offices uh? – O'Connell told her, smiling.

\- Rick! – Evelyn said and rushed to hug him. He held her arms softly only to stop her hug.

\- I'm sorry, but you must call me Doctor. – He said although he loved the word on her lips.

\- You need to remember! I think they've changed our lives somehow! - Evelyn told him, nervous.

\- What? – O'Connell felt confused, That was a new delusion.

\- Rick… don't you remember? Hamunaptra? When you proposed me, our wedding? – Evelyn approached him and held his face – _don't you love me anymore?_

She leaned to kiss him but before their lips could meet Dr. Thorn entered the room.

\- What do you think you're doing? – Thorn asked.

O'Connell let go of Evelyn. The two doctors left the room.

\- Just because she's in love with you, it doesn't mean you can take advantage of her. – Thorn was full of disapproving.

\- No, I wasn't doing anything besides talking… – O'Connell tried to explain himself.

\- You were too close for a conversation. – Thorn told him – Be careful Mr. O'Connell, I won't tolerate abuses on this hospital. If I see you two _"talking"_ again, I won't hesitate to inform against you.

Thorn left, glaring at him. O'Connell pressed his eyes. How could he let that happen? He should control himself, no matter how devilish charmingly Ms. Carnahan could be.

* * *

In the evening, Evelyn got inside Dr. Thorn's office again and opened the locked drawer. There she found an ancient scriber's pen with a long stem and a flower design carved in it. The flower had seven petals and it looked like a big star under a bow. That was the emblem of the Goddess Seshat - The goddess of writing and the pharaoh's scribe. Why would Dr. Thorn keep that simple reed pen locked? Maybe it wasn't so simple… Alex got inside the office.

\- So, Did you find something nice? – Alex said, smiling to her.

\- Nothing besides an ancient pen. – Evelyn told him.

\- May I see it? – Alex asked.

\- Sure. – Evelyn handed him the pen.

When Alex held it, the pen glowed and he fainted.

\- Alex! – Evelyn rushed to help him.

Alex got up and looked at her amazed.

\- Mom! You're really my mom! Dr. Thorn was wrong and you were right! He's Imhotep! – Alex said with excitement and hugged her.

Evelyn felt glad. _She has never been crazy_. She was sure of that now.

Dr. Thorn and Morrigan saw the office's door was open and got inside. They saw Evelyn with Alex holding the Seshat's pen. Evelyn glared at them with hate on her eyes.

\- You bastards! – She said with hate, not worrying about Alex being exposed to the bad language. – You've distorted everything using this!

\- Not only this. There's also a Ptah's ostracon. It's on the closet on your left. – Imhotep told her. Pretending wasn't working anyway.

Morrigan called a male nurse. When he entered, she plunged a thin scalpel on his neck. Her hand was drenched in blood as he fell down in agony and made a small pool of blood on the floor.

Evelyn closed Alex's eyes and hugged him, saving her son from watching the violent scene. Some moments after, the victim stopped to breath.

\- Why have you killed him? – Evelyn asked.

\- I didn't kill him. – Anck su namun cleaned her bloody hand on Evelyn's hand and face - You did. You're dangerous.

Evelyn tried to clean the blood in fear.

\- That's a lie! – Alex screamed.

\- Yes. But nobody will believe you. You're nuts. – Anck su namun told him as Imhotep gave her a tissue.

\- We're just helping you with your _complications_. – Imhotep completed also smiling.

\- Dear God... – Evelyn said on dismay.

\- I hate to twist your faith, but _God isn't on your side this time_. – Anck su namun told her.

\- – Help! Bring stretchers! – Imhotep shouted at the office's door. Anck su namun rendered dramatic as Imhotep pretended he was stanching the wound of the poor dying nurse on the floor.

Several people came inside. The desperate nurse Morrigan told them Evelyn killed a man with the pen. They grabbed Evelyn and tough she screamed it wasn't true, they took Alex from her, put her on a straitjacket and tied her on a hospital stretcher.

\- You liar! My dad is going to kick your ass! – Alex screamed at Imhotep as nurses carried him away.

\- You have no dad, boy. – Imhotep told him.

* * *

Alex met O'Connell on the corridor. He grabbed his dad's arm, in panic.

\- Dad! Dad, please, help mom! – He screamed at him.

\- Alex, what's going on?

\- They took mom! They're going to hurt her! – Tears were rolling Alex's face.

\- Nobody is going to kill nobody, buddy.

\- Please, dad! _Remember me! Please_! – Alex cried.

\- I'm not your dad. I'm sorry. – O'Connell told him and Alex was taken.

* * *

O'Connell found Evelyn. Dr. Thorn and Morrigan were pushing her on a wheeled stretcher.

\- What happened? – He asked.

\- She attacked a nurse. – Dr. Thorn answered.

\- No. – O'Connell said in dismay.

\- Yes, she killed him. I saw everything. – Morrigan told him, upset.

\- I'm sorry O'Connell, but… your feelings are keeping you to give her the help she needs. It's time to _face the reality_. You can't help her, although you want to.

Rick approached Evelyn. She was sedated but still her eyes were open and she could notice what was happening around her.

\- Rick… - Evelyn whispered to him. A tear rolled her cheek.

\- Everything is going to be alright. – He told her while he caressed her head.

\- You were right Dr. Thorn. I'm sorry I…

\- Don't worry about that. If you excuse me… - Dr. Thorn had to push Evelyn's stretcher to where O'Connell was.

O'Connell watched Evelyn go. He went to a bathroom. There he washed his hands and his face. He couldn't believe the sweet Ms. Carnahan was a killer... She has called him Rick. _How did she know his nickname?_ On flash, O'Connell was back in Hamunaptra, It was night and Evelyn was drunk.

\- I'm going to kiss you, Mr. O'Connell. – Evelyn told as she approached him.

\- Call me Rick. – He answered.

\- Oh… Rick. – Evelyn smiled and leaned to kiss him.

In another flash, Evelyn was in labor and Rick was holding her hand. Alex was born.

O'Connell was in the hospital's bathroom again. He had remembered the truth. He felt dizzy for a moment and rushed after Alex and Evelyn.

* * *

Jonathan was in the hospital. He has lost his wallet and went to search for it in there. On the corridor, Alex saw him. He let go of a nurse and rushed to Jonathan.

\- Uncle John! – Alex hugged him – Please help!

\- Oh – Jonathan felt awkward – Sorry but …

Jonathan had a vision, he was with Evelyn, Rick, and Alex. Alex was a toddler. Jonathan was teaching him how to say his name.

\- Let's go, partner! say Un-cle Jo-na-than – Jonathan said slowly, holding Alex in his arms.

\- Un… Don…lan – Alex told him, confused.

\- That's difficult Jonathan, your name is very long. – Rick told him.

\- Okay then... Let's say "Uncle John" – Jonathan told Alex, at the same level of his face.

\- Uncle Don! – Alex smiled to him, and then everyone laughed.

Back in the present, a nurse was trying to take Alex from Jonathan.

\- Alex! – Jonathan said, and hugged his nephew – please, let me handle that. I know him. – He told the nurse. She left shaking her head.

\- What happened? – Jonathan asked.

\- My mom needs help! Come on, uncle Jon! come on! – Alex pulled his suit.

And they rushed after Evelyn.


	4. Nightmare

Basically, Lobotomy consists of a surgical incision in the frontal lobe of the brain. It is supposed to reduce mental disorders. In fact, it has little effect on the patient's mental condition and if the person lives, what's left of life is never the same.

Imhotep and Anck su namun were preparing everything for the surgery. They didn't know well how to do a lobotomy, but anyway they would kill Evelyn by making a hole on her head and then write with the Seshat's pen that Jonathan had authorized the procedure.

Imhotep looked at Evelyn. That situation was quite similar to the failed sacrifice at Hamunaptra, but this time there was no Rick or Jonathan to save her.

\- We didn't plan to kill you, but you gave us no choice. – Imhotep told her.

\- Now you know how it feels when _everything_ you love is taken from you. – Anck su namun had rancor in her voice.

Evelyn said nothing. The sedation was losing effect, but she was still weak to escape. Besides, even If she escaped they would reach her. And even if she lived, her life wasn't worth living. She was lost in that _nightmare_ anyway. She hoped that Alex could be luckier than her…

* * *

Rick was looking for Evelyn when he found Alex and Jonathan.

\- Alex! – He shouted and hugged his son – I'm sorry!

\- Where's Evie? – Jonathan asked him.

\- They took her – O'Connell answered – but I bet they're in the surgery.

* * *

Anck su namun was combing Evelyn's hair while Imhotep arranged the instruments for the surgery.

-The _leucotome_ isn't here! – Imhotep said.

\- Don't worry. I'll take it. – Anck su namun left Evelyn and reached the door, But Jonathan opened it first. Unaware of her presence, he slammed the door on her face. She fell on the floor.

\- Sorry! – Jonathan didn't realize she was Anck su namun.

\- Evie! – Rick shouted as he came inside.

\- Rick! – Evelyn smiled.

\- Leave this- before Imhotep could finish the sentence, Evelyn kicked his stomach. Her legs were free. Alex untied her. Now she had just to escape from the straitjacket…

Rick rushed to Imhotep, they started to fight and in the middle of the conflict, Imhotep tried to strangle Rick with his stethoscope, that only enraged Rick more. Anck su namun picked a dissecting knife and rushed to Jonathan. With a little help of Alex, Evelyn was free of the straitjacket. Now they had to get the Seshat's pen and the Ptah's ostracon.

When Evelyn and Alex were reaching the door, they heard a painful scream.

\- Jonathan! – Evelyn screamed at her wounded brother. Anck su namun had plunged a knife on his chest. Evelyn pushed the wheeled stretcher at Anck su namun, it hit her and she fell down in pain. Then she rushed to her brother.

\- Sorry old mum… I do nothing… right. – Jonathan told Evelyn, his voice was weak.

\- Jonathan, stay strong! please don't leave me! – Evelyn cried at him and Jonathan's eyes closed.

Anck su namun smiled, amused with Evelyn's pain.

\- All right! I've had enough with this mess! – A woman voice has resounded like a thunder.

A star fell from the sky making a hole on the floor. From this hole, a papyrus plant grew and turned into a stunning woman, dressed with a panther skin dress. They all were bewildered.

\- Seshat! – Anck su namun attempted a reverence.

\- Oh, don't you bow down to me! You've stolen from the wrong goddess! – Seshat said, her voice still resounding like a thunderstorm.

\- You can't change it. Everything was already written. – Imhotep told her.

\- _Oh really_? – Seshat looked above and took a deep breath - Ptah! – She called loudly.

From a beam of light, a man appeared, dressed in a shroud sticking to the skin, wearing the divine beard and holding an elaborate scepter. It was the God Ptah.

\- There's no need for screaming, Seshat. They called me " _Ptah who listens to prayers_ " for a reason. - He said.

\- It's _urgency_. Don't you see what they've done? – She told him, critical.

\- Oh, my! – with a clap, Ptah made the ostracon appear on his hands. - You shouldn't play with that, son. – He told Imhotep, and dropped the ostracon on the floor, crumbling it.

\- No! – Imhotep screamed dramatically.

An earthquake started. Several objects at the hospital fell down and crashed into pieces. Imhotep and Anck su namun skins were mummified again, they both turned to dust and were swept by the wind as they screamed. So was the entire world around The O'Connells. Jonathan disappeared too although Evelyn held him tight. So did Rick and Alex. And everything was darkness.


	5. Crazy

\- No! – Evelyn woke up screaming.

\- Evie! What's wrong? – Rick asked her.

Evie looked around, she was on her bed, with Rick beside her. That was her room in her London manor.

\- Imhotep and…

\- Honey, we got rid of Imhotep last week. – Rick embraced her – It's okay.

\- But there was the Asylum and Anck su namun and the gods…

\- Darling, - Rick pointed to an Egyptian Mythology book on the night table - I guess this isn't a nice bedtime reading.

Evelyn got up and rushed to Alex's bedroom.

\- Alex? – She woke him up.

\- Mom, It's Sunday! God's sake! – Alex told her, impatiently.

\- Have you seen the Seshat's pen? The one who made you remember?

\- Sorry, but this brilliant mind refuses to work before breakfast. – Alex covered his head with the blanket – which comes after sleep!

\- Anybody home? – Evelyn heard her brother's voice.

She went downstairs in a hurry. She stopped when she saw Jonathan.

\- Hi, old mum! Have you seen my wallet? – He told her while he looked around.

\- Jonathan! – Evelyn shouted and embraced him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

\- Evie! What happened? – Jonathan was surprised. He wondered something bad had happened.

\- I missed you. – Evelyn said, trying to control her tears.

\- But… I saw you three days ago… - he tittered – are you really fine?

\- Now I am. – Evelyn smiled at him as she hugged him again.

Rick went downstairs. Jonathan gave him a confused look.

\- Bad dream – Rick told him.

\- Oh, I see. – Jonathan said.

\- Come on, Evy. You don't really need me. You never did. You've always been the most self-assured in family… The Miss Equal Rights! – Jonathan tried to make Evelyn smile.

\- I do need you – She reached her hand to Rick – _I need you all with me_.

Rick and Jonathan embraced her. Alex came into the room and watched them together.

\- That's weird. – Alex smiled - You look crazy.

Evelyn smiled and hugged Alex too.

\- Oh, there you are! – Jonathan said when he found his wallet on the table. He dropped something when he picked it. It was a reed pen.

\- Is that yours? – He asked, handing the pen to Evy.

Evelyn looked into the pen. It was an ancient scribe's pen with a seven petal flower carved in it. It was The Goddess Seshat's emblem.

\- No, it's not mine. – Evelyn said, still looking at the pen. She wondered if it still had the power to change the reality. Maybe she could bring her parents back. Write that they had survived… Write she had one daughter too…

\- Evie, Is something wrong? – Rick asked her.

\- No… Nothing is wrong. Things are just the way they should be. – She smiled and put the reed pen on the desk again.

\- Let's have breakfast, I'm hungry! – Alex told them, and they three went to the kitchen.

When the living room was empty, Seshat appeared and took her pen.

\- Good girl. – The goddess said smiling and disappeared.


End file.
